This section of this document introduces various information from the art that may be related to or provide context for some aspects of the technique described herein and/or claimed below. It provides this information to facilitate a better understanding of that which is disclosed herein. This is a discussion of “related” art. That such art is related in no way implies that it is also “prior” art. The related art may or may not be prior art. The discussion in this section is to be read in this light, and not as an admission of prior art.
Hydrocarbons extracted from the ground typically contained a mixture of liquids, gasses, and particulates. For example, a natural gas well might yield a production stream of natural gas in which various liquids, known as “free liquids”, may be found. Examples of such free liquids include water, brine, kerosene, oils, condensate, ethylene glycol (“MEG”), drilling fluids, etc. The production stream may also include particulates, such as sand or other sediments.
The production stream moves under pressure through a series of lines for collection and processing. It may encounter a variety of equipment in the course of its travels that serve one purpose or another depending on the end use of the production stream. In the context of the natural gas well production stream, the free liquids and particulates can damage the equipment. Over time, the damage may accumulates to the point where repair or replacement of the equipment may be needed.
The presently disclosed technique is directed to resolving, or at least reducing, one or all of the problems mentioned above. Even if solutions are available to the art to address these issues, the art is always receptive to improvements or alternative means, methods and configurations. Thus, there exists and need for technique such as that disclosed herein.